


And the Secret is Out

by cioccochii



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, School Festivals, What do I put here?, first fic in AO3 so I have no idea what I'm doing, random shenanigans of the student council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cioccochii/pseuds/cioccochii
Summary: A series of events in which Lelouch's secrets are revealed to the world





	1. The Announcement

‘Dammit!’ Lelouch inwardly cursed as he manoeuvred the wheelchair at the swiftest possible speed, away from Euphemia, away from the crowds, but most of all – away from the reporters that threatened to pounce at the possibility of a scoop.

And what was Euphy _thinking_ , attempting to disguise herself using only sunglasses? Well, part of it was probably his fault for not insisting on her changing into something else that an ordinary person would not so easily recognise as the Sub-Viceroy. But nothing could be done about it now. 

The time and effort that he had spend anxiously hiding himself and Nunnally, masking their presence from the wider world, and even thinking of contingencies such as escaping into the EU upon graduation to avoid the royal family would not be for naught.

However, even as he thought this, both the crowd and the media were honing in on their location, and in a split second, they found themselves in the middle of an indefensible circle, with Euphemia desperately trying to draw attention to herself, rather than the two others by her side.

Pushing towards the direction of the chaos, he slipped amongst the charging crowd, weaving through without any excuses or apologies, eventually navigating the wheelchair to hide beneath a nearby empty stall. Hopefully there, they would be able to avoid the cameras panning over the area voraciously.

* * *

 

“What has Euphemia done now?” The exasperated sound escaped Cornelia, as she paced in her office as her subordinates came to report about her arrived in distress.

“Viceroy, she...” the man gulped.

"Well?" She crossed her arms across her chest, facing the messenger.

“She... It may be better for you to see for yourself.”

Cornelia opened the television within her office to Euphy’s outrageous words about so-called equality with the Numbers, and Britannia's apparent acknowledgement of its existence. With the backing of Schneizel, there was nothing she could do other than pile pressure against the project using the standing of the Viceroy. And all that would serve to do would be to put Euphy in danger.

Maybe it was better that there was little she could truly do, as her first thought was to lecture her non-stop until she understood just how _nonsensical_ she was being, publically or not.

No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Cornelia was worried about her sister. Not at all.

Well, maybe just a bit.

Staring at the screen as if it would cause it to burn and make the shocking events of the entire day disappear, (although a voice in her head may have told her that this was not shocking at all, just a typical Euphy thing,) a flash of colour caught her attention. She staggered upright at the sight, her chair tipping over in the motion and falling onto the ground.

“Lady Cornelia?” came the worried voice of her knight.

“Is that?” She mused. “No, it can’t be...”

The ebony-haired boy in the background did not escape her eyes.


	2. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knights find a certain photo which may lead to more than they expected

There was a photo on the floor of the base. It was of a woman, perhaps even young enough to call a girl. A clearly Britannian girl. Admittedly, a very pretty girl, but that was not the point.

The point was, this photo was in the _Black Knight’s base._

Which meant that at least one member was acquainted with this girl. This would not normally in itself be a problem, as the Black Knights were among the resistance- no, fighters for justice – which were the most open-minded about Britannian involvement in their cause. People could not choose how they were born. However, her clothing, facial features, and the way in which she carried herself, even while seeming to dislike the photo being taken, was definitely a born and bred aristocrat.

Tamaki whistled at the sight of the photo. “Who’s this chick?”

Sugiyama leaned back from the chair that he was working at and tilted his head, rolling his eyes, “You do realise that this could pose a security breach, right?”

“I knew that! Whose is this? Whoever it is had better not be getting with a Brit and betraying us all!” Tamaki yelled, fist in the air, somehow ignorant of the other members that were sighing in exasperation at his actions, and the various ‘Shut up Tamaki’s that echoed in the background

Oghi sunk a little lower in his seat. Discreetly.

Maybe he would take a day off today.

 

* * *

 

The photo that had been the subject of such an uproar was left forgotten beneath the array of maps and plans for strategy meetings and briefings.

Until the day where it was dislodged from its place among the pile of documents in a member only meeting without Zero being present. Which meant that the Pizza Witch was not there either.

Kallen, from her place to the right of Tohdoh, was the first to see it. “Ahh, what is that photo-” ‘ _doing here?_ ’ she was about to complete.

At the exclamation of “Lelouch?” at the same time, Kallen was shocked into silence for a brief moment.

Then, her eyes seemed to expand almost comically as she whipped her head over in Tohdoh’s direction, “Huh? You know him?”

“Kallen?” Oghi questioned as the meeting was disrupted by the exclamation of the two.

“Let me see, let me see!” Tamaki exclaimed as he plucked the photo off the table to sneak a peek at what had caused the ever-calm Toudou to lose his cool. “What?! That’s a guy?!”         

Leave it to Tamaki to react to the most meaningless things. Although, it was true that Lelouch made for an impressive girl. Which she would totally never admit to him. Ever.

Toudou hesitated briefly before finally replying, “I met him years ago while on vacation. But that’s not important, we can talk about it later.”

And almost immediately questions leapt to the front of her mind. Just when exactly did those two meet? Lelouch was a Britannian, that much was for sure. He should have little to do with the Japanese. Toudou was not exactly a nameless figure either, but the illustrious ‘Toudou of Miracles’.

Wait. As she recalled, a similar story was also told when Lelouch first introduced Suzaku to the student council. Suzaku... and Toudou? Toudou was Suzaku’s teacher according to what she had heard, but what sort of vacation would cause the three to meet?

Kallen eyed him in suspicion as the meeting continued.

 

* * *

 

Lelouch opened the door to his and Nunnally’s living quarters in what was otherwise a completely normal morning, while Nunnally and Sayoko were out shopping –

\- to the sight of Kallen and the wanted fugitive from the Britannian government standing outside his door, the former’s hand still raised from the action of knocking.

Why were they there? Had they somehow found out about him?

“Kallen,” Lelouch started. “... Toudou-sensei.” He saw no point in feigning a lack of recognition, and he couldn’t exactly Geass the man if Kallen was standing right there.

He invited them in as it was likely that that was the only solution that would prevent them being caught just metres away from Nunnally. How could he change this situation to his advantage, or at least minimise the detriment to his actions?

“I apologise for coming over unannounced.” Toudou bowed. “It’s been a long time. I am glad that you are still alive and well after all this time despite the fact that I heard otherwise.”

Discreetly glancing at Kallen, he was about to speak when she interrupted his thoughts.

“I can tell you don’t want me here, but I refuse to be left out of this. Whatever the thing between you two is, I can tell that this is connected somehow to...” She gestured around them. “There’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“Kouzuki,” Toudou began.

Glancing at her blankly, Lelouch sighed. He was not going to make her budge anytime soon. It would be risky to try to satisfy her curiosity, though letting her find out the answers she needed could lead her to find further information compared to a more vague answer that could serve to satisfy her. Not to mention the distrust that could arise from hearing the truth about his identity from another source.

“It’s alright.” Lelouch stated flatly, then turned towards Toudou. “It’s good to see you too. However, you didn’t simply come here for a reunion, did you?”

“I have questions.”

 

* * *

 

Whatever she had expected, that was not it. If anything, when Toudou suggested it, he had looked quite bewildered.

Sitting at the dining table, each with a cup of tea, the scene was that of one of a classroom, with a teacher instructing his pupils. However, instead of the eldest having the teaching role, as most people would expect, it was instead the younger male teen that had that role.

“So here, it would be better if you used a [ ] manoeuvre.” Lelouch explained.

“Wouldn’t a { } tactic work as well?” Toudou questioned in return.

“That may succeed in the mission, but the risks –“

While Kallen was one of the most intelligent students of Ashford Academy, boasting top grades despite her common absences, yet some of the terminology that the two used still eluded her. At any rate, she had not come here for this purpose, but if it was of help to the Black Knights –

No, this was Lelouch they were talking about. Lazy, egotistical Lelouch who could not possibly help the Black Knights achieve the dream of independence. Yet, there was no denying that he was also intelligent, and a natural leader.

“Lelouch,” Toudou suddenly grew solemn. “Do you still wish to destroy Britannia?”

Lelouch’s tone became icy, the single eye she could see from her angle glinting dangerously. “Is that even a question?”

Chills went down Kallen’s spine as she witnessed, for the first time, an expression unlike any other she had ever seen on the face of the cool, collected Vice President. And his words... ‘ _Destroy Britannia? Lelouch?_ ’

“Then join us. It would be useful to have a person of your calibre as a strategist.”

‘HUH?’ Kallen couldn’t help but to be shocked at this sudden transition.

Lelouch seemed to momentarily deflate at his words. “I can’t get involved. Not while Nunnally could be endangered.”

Toudou’s eyes narrowed. “The Lelouch that I knew would not have said that. He would have protected Nunnally, while also achieving his goals.” He stood up, slowly pacing along the length of the dining room. “I have talked to you, encountered your strategies and knowledge, and learnt of others’ attitudes towards you enough to know that that has not changed that much.”

He abruptly turned, facing Lelouch. “You are Zero, aren’t you?”

Kallen’s loud cry of “ehhhhhhhhhhhhh??” echoed across the entire campus.

 

* * *

 

Omake:

Lelouch opened the door to Kallen and Toudou standing outside his door.

_‘What?’_ his brain suggested ever so coherently.

Blinking, he assured himself that Toudou, the _wanted fugitive_ , was waiting right there, outside his rooms in the Student Council Clubhouse, at Ashford Academy of all places.

His options:

  1. Close the door in their faces and just go back in, pretending that this day had never happened.
  2. Invite them in in the hopes that, well, something would be able to be resolved, and they could just go back to their daily lives as resistance commander and subordinates, respectively.
  3. Establish a new way in the next few minutes to surpass the limit of one Geass command per person and just Geass both of them into forgetting whatever this was supposed to be.



Lelouch decided not to think about it and just quit while he was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my crack fics always end up being serious, so have an omake as well!
> 
> Possible warnings for OOC


	3. Cat Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suzaku's denial and naivete are incredible in its own way, and the shock of it all affects even Lelouch

Lelouch felt as if all the air was being strangled from his lungs.

‘That damn cat’, he cursed once again, chasing after the stupid thing as fast as his legs would allow. Which was not very much.

With Suzaku on the run after it, this was becoming dangerous.

Suzaku already knew of his hatred of Britannia, and seeing the mask would be the final straw.

Suzaku was his friend, but he was fighting on Britannia’s side.

“Suzaku, wait! Don’t go up there!” Lelouch insisted, “I’ll get the cat.”

“It’s fine. I’ve always been the more athletic one anyway.” Suzaku carefully clambered up the side of the roof, Lelouch trailing slowly behind in a futile attempt to catch up to him.

“Su-“ Lelouch prepared to let go of the side of the roof as a distraction, when –

“Got him!” Suzaku exclaimed at the same time. Pulling the cat closer to him to climb back to the tower

On Arthur’s head was Zero’s mask.

 

* * *

 

“Lelouch, it can’t be....” Suzaku was shocked. “You’re...”

Think. Think. _Think!_

He wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Yes... you’re right.” Lelouch sighed.

“... a fan of Zero’s?” Suzaku sported an innocently concerned expression. “That’s no good. They’re terrorists, Lelouch.”

Lelouch was momentarily dumfounded, unable to reply for a long moment.

“Yes, yes, I’m a really big fan.” Lelouch laughed it off nervously, wiping his brow discreetly in relief.

 

* * *

 

Kallen stood firm, waiting for the moment that Lelouch was alone so she could ask him for some answers.

Not for one minute did she believe that the Lelouch that she had suspected of being the voice at Shinjuku just happened to have a perfect replica of the Zero mask, despite ‘not being Zero’. 

Lelouch seemed startled upon seeing her. “Kallen! Can I help you? If not, I’m quite exhausted and would like to retire for the night.”

Kallen was not amused. Grabbing onto his wrist as he walked past, she snapped. “You’re not getting out of it that easily. You’d better explain this to me, Lelouch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is ridiculously short, but too tired to expand on it.


	4. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a good person may come to bite you in the ass. Doing your homework definitely will.

 

A light knock from the door of the hangar brought Cecile momentarily to attention, as she glanced towards the source of the sound.

A raven-haired boy had his hand raised almost hesitantly, his angular features and deep purple eyes appearing solemn and intense. Now where had she seen this boy before?

"Is Suzaku here?"

"Ah. You were Suzaku's friend." Her eyes lit up in recollection as she clapped her hands in understanding. "He's just doing a little task for us, but he'll be finished up here soon. Was there something you wanted? Did you want to wait here?"

A concerned expression seemed to momentarily reveal itself on the teen's face, but by the next second it had disappeared, leaving Cecile to wonder whether or not this had been her imagination. 

"No, that's fine. I just wanted to pass on some classwork since Suzaku has been away over the past few days." He stated. "I'd better get back anyway. Could you please pass these on to Suzaku, and let him know that I'm happy to help him catch up if there is anything he doesn't understand?"

Cecile smiled. This boy really did care about Suzaku, didn't he? She was truly glad that there were people li ke him there to support him, especially since he lacked care for himself. "Of course I will," she said, taking the papers from him.

Just as the boy - Lelouch, she recalled his name was, was about to depart, Lloyd approached from behind her. "Ce- cile~," he complained, "why are you taking so long?" He lazily draped one arm around one of her shoulders, getting in the face of the newcomer.

To his credit, Lelouch didn't react other than blinking mildly in surprise, even with his personal space being disturbed. 

Blinking, Lloyd adjusted the positioning of his glasses, continuing to stare intensely at the boy before him. Until Cecile whacked him on the head. "Lloyd! Don't be rude."

Rubbing his head pitifully, Lloyd's expression went from an excessively childish sad expression to a wide grin. "High-ness, you're not as dead as everyone said you were."

What kind of comment was that? Highness? This boy? As she looked on in confusion, glancing between her strange superior and the teen, she heard the slightly stiff reply. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lloyd's eyes seemed to twinkle again as he glanced at him. "Oh I'm sure you do, Mr 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia." Adjusting his glasses again, he pushed them further up his nose, and took yet a closer look. "What~ were you? 17th in line or something?"

Cecile couldn't help but gasp in shock. The gaze that Lelouch levelled upon them was no short of icy. In his cold fury his eyes seemed to have taken on a slightly red glint. "Lloyd Asplund, if you-"

"Lelouch, what's going on? Why are you here?" Suzaku, hearing the commotion, ran over. 

It was at this moment that the raven-haired boy seemed to deflate, abruptly pausing in what he had planned to say, and only spoke to Suzaku in a resigned tone.

"They know, Suzaku, they know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appeared again after a million years! hopefully quality hasn't gone down too much


	5. Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always posers in society; people pretending to be someone they're not. But there is someone who takes this definition to a whole new level.

Cornelia's face was set like stone as she sat upon the overly luxurious-looking chair. She was only barely stopping herself from face-palming as she looked at the newest candidate sitting opposite her, with the ornate desk separating the two. In a rare turn of events, Schneizel had managed to join her today with the new interview. If it was anything else, she would probably leave it to her subordinates to deal with. But they were the only ones who would really know who it was that they were looking for.

That didn’t make it any better.

“Remind us again of the member of the family that is your favourite?” Schneizel raised his eyebrow again at the man’s previous answer.

The man brushed his finger through a lock of ebony-coloured hair in a typical display of vanity. “While I hold all of my brothers and sisters in high esteem, I must say that I respect father the most.”

No matter what. There was no way that this imposter could possibly be Lelouch.

She stood up abruptly, a scowl marring her features, and the chair skidded back, screeching across the floor. How dare this person try to fool the Royal Family of Britannia! 

“Please excuse us for the moment, while my sister and I have a brief discussion.” Schneizel lightly touched her wrist. 

Cornelia inwardly scoffed in response. Discuss? What was there to discuss in this case? It was abundantly clear that the impersonator this time had not even made attempts at researching the person he was impersonating. The answers were standard, things that may be accepted by the general public, but when it came to family, there was no way that this ‘Lelouch' could fool them.

“Of course, I will wait outside.” ‘Lelouch’ stepped outside the door, shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

While Schneizel had stalled his words earlier, Cornelia did not appear to have any of that same restraint now. He chuckled.

‘What are you -“ Cornelia began, incensed.

“Dearest sister, please indulge me on this. While these people are not our long-lost siblings, far from it - I believe I know how to bring them into the spotlight.” Schneizel’s perpetual smile remained on his face.

 

* * *

 

All the headlines were speaking of it. “Lelouch returns after 7 years!”, “Prince found near Pendragon”, and even more ridiculous titles.

And the way that the man acted and spoke…

“Wow, that Prince Lelouch really sounds like a prick.” Rivalz commented one day during a Student Council meeting.

“Rivalz!” Shirley chided, “He’s a prince, don’t say something like that! But yeah, he’s nothing like our Lulu,” she added, blushing.

“Hey Lelouch, what do you think?"

The person in question wasn’t paying any attention to the meeting, but appeared to be deep in thought. “Sorry, what did you ask?”

Rivalz sighed, relaxing from his previous upright position stretching his arms over the paperwork, resting his head on his arms. “You really haven’t been listening, have you?”

The television suddenly became an object of interest, as the imposter continued an interview on TV. That idiot was ruining his reputation, if he ever had anything left to ruin, of his birth name. Not that he had ever associated his name with anything good in his life.

“… your sister?”

“My sister, oh, Nunnally.” ‘Lelouch’ on the screen seemed bored at this question. “She’s just another one of my many siblings. Not to speak ill of the dead, but she was just a weakling. An annoyance. Definitely not how a Britannian should-"

A major thud resounded throughout the student council room as Lelouch’s paperwork thudded on the desk. It was as if the temperature suddenly dropped into the negatives. He stood, hands balled into fists. _How dare he say something like that?!?_

“… Lelouch?”

The expression on his face at that moment could have brought a mass-murderer to tears.

Lelouch stalked out of the room.

“Lelouch!! Wait!" Milly had finally blinked out of her stupor, and dashed after him before skidding to a halt. 

Grabbing at his hand desperately, she tugged him back in the direction of the Meeting room. “Lelouch, please, think about this. Don’t let it become something you’ll regret.”

Lelouch yanked his hand out of her grip. “And you think I won’t regret not defending my sister?” he all but yelled out. “I don’t care if he insults me. I could probably bear him insulting anyone else. But insulting Nunnally I can’t forgive.”

He turned and walked away. And for once, Milly couldn’t bring up any words to describe just how much of a bad idea this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a bit OOC? Tried to extend it, but it just wasn't working for me. 
> 
> Just as a side note, even if Lelouch was angry and had to do something about it, his reactions would still be really measured. My original idea had him broadcasting a video of himself in intentionally poor quality lighting where you have a cameras rolling a video set up in various different locations. Since it's Lelouch we're talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've actually managed to write in a while, although it's really short. It's just meant to be random scenarios that could have ended up with Lelouch's secrets being found out, where some are serious and some are utter crack, but I've never really had a great sense of humour so we'll see how this goes. Suggestions are welcome, but if I don't have much inspiration for an idea I won't necessarily write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
